Daydreamer
by AsheRayne
Summary: (MOVIE)Rogue thoughts still remain on the man who left 7 months ago,the man she denies she truly cares for.....


  
  
I dont own them,of coarse,so dont sue me,you wouldnt get much,maybe a x-men comic book but thats about it!  
This story is dedicted to my Princess,who never gives up on me and always encourages me to write,she is my number one fan and without her...there would be no me.Love ya girl!  
  
  
~*~Daydreamer~  
  
  
  
  
~*~she glanced around the room then again got lost in her own thoughts,it wasnt that the class was boring,well alright maybe sometimes it was I mean you can only cram so much into your mind while adjusting and accepting that your a mutant,which sometimes made Rogue grimace,after all the word mutant didnt sound to flattering when you thought about it,which she didnt think many did around here,but she thought about things like that,a little too much but in thinking of those silly things she could forget that Logan had been gone for seven long months,he had said he would be back,she still wore the tags on the chain around her neck that he had clasped in her hand when he left,telling her he would be back for them.She believed him....for a few days then those days turned into weeks and the weeks into months and by now...she just didnt know what to believe anymore,it was hard enough knowing that she was a mutant but more so what she had her so called powers,she couldnt touch people,it was hard,she should be use to it but she never would be,the simplest gesture anyone else could do,like squeezing someone's hand,feeling there flesh against yours,or trailing a finger over a man's lips ,feeling the softness under your fingertips,she couldnt do that,well if she had gloves on but that kind of killed the romance,but hell what did she know about romance,first guy she kissed ,she left in a coma for three weeks,wonder how scared he is of kissing a woman now,Rogue thought~  
  
~her thoughts came crashing down when she heard someone whisper her name,glancing over she saw Bobby staring at her~  
  
"She is talking to you."~Bobby motioned toward the front of the room where Ororo,also know as Storm was staring at her with a look that Rogue didnt really care to see,it was that look that said she knew Rogue's mind was elsewhere and it shouldnt be during her class~  
  
"Umm.....yeah?"~Rogue glanced around hearing others snickering at her~  
  
~Ororo shook her head walking toward Rogue~"I know you like to think ,and your a dreamer but pay attention in my class Rogue,understood?"  
  
~Rogue nodded her head slowly yes as she stared up at Storm~"I was paying attention...just not to what you asked me,can you repeat it?Please..."  
  
~Storm sighed softly~"Nevermind,end of class now but..Rogue...you better get your head out of the clouds."~she shot her a look,a different look that said she knew who Rogue was thinking of~  
  
~Rogue sighed as she glanced over at Bobby who was trying to keep a straight face as he grabbed his books to leave~  
  
"What?"~Bobby looked at her,amusement was evident in his eyes~  
  
"Nothing Boobie...."~Rogue smirked as she jumped up from her seat,grabbing her books she headed for the door,feeling Bobby staring at her back,he hated that name Boobie ,and actually she couldnt really blame him but it was fun to call him that to see the look on his face,then he would stay mad..oh all of 5 seconds then be all better~  
  
~stepping out into the hallway ,Rogue headed down the stairs toward the main floor,where the front entrance was,done with classes for the day she wondered what she could do now, when Jean stopped her~  
  
"Rogue...here"~Jean handed her a small envelope~"This was in the mail for you today."~Jean had a curious look on her face which made Rogue wonder what was going on~  
  
~looking down at the envelope she seen it was postmarked in Canada.,....over two weeks ago,jerking her head up she stared at Jean,oh so miss proper thinks it is from Logan and is curious as to what it said.Ohh whatever,Rogue thought to herself,you can kiss my ass for all I care.Thinking back Rogue knew Logan had flirted with Jean numerous times.,what did she have that made men like her so much.Her hair?her face?her powers?her wits?Or that she was taken woman...taken by the uptight,dont know how to have fun,all too boring Scott~  
  
"Thanks...but why did it take two weeks to get this to me?"  
  
~Jean shrugged some~"you know the mail is kid..."~she turned walking away~  
  
~Rogue narrowed her eyes watching Jean walking away,only one person called her that,her Logan,alright he wasnt really her's but in her mind she could say that,she had some of his memories,and she was quite happy it wasnt the memories or thoughts of Dr Grey,or his sex life.,that would have put her in a coma instead of the other way around~  
  
"I should touch her...just to send her ego down a notch.."~she snapped her head back down staring at the letter in her hand then raced back up the stairs toward her room,wondering what the letter said,she wasnt excited,really she could care less,as she threw her door open she threw her books across the room,barely missing knocking Jubilee in the head,lucky Jubs knew how to duck fast~  
  
"what the..."~Jub looked at Rogue with a odd look~  
  
~Rogue sat down on the floor not saying a word and ripped the letter open to see what the bastard Logan had to say,that sexy.growling stud that she hated,oh yeah she hated him,couldnt stand him for leaving and not getting in touch with her till now,she hated him so much ,maybe thats why her hands were sweaty,her heart was thumping in her chest and her stomach had butterflies,only because of the hatred...of coarse~  
  
  



End file.
